


Time in the Genius Lab | Min Yoongi Drabble

by AmeLee23



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Annoyed Min Yoongi | Suga, Cheesy, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Genius Lab, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, Mentioned Park Jimin, Musicians, Not Dating But Dating, Office, Overworking, Pestering, Sleep Deprivation, Sweet Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Yoongi has locked himself in the Genius Lab and refused to get out til' his work was done. (Y/N) gets pissed and tries to solve the situation, but ends up being dragged into a very cheesy situation in which Yoongi confesses his feelings.





	Time in the Genius Lab | Min Yoongi Drabble

Yoongi has been overworking himself really badly this last few days. He's been sleeping 2 or 3 hours a night, he kept forgetting to eat and declined any offer from anybody to take a break and leave the office. The BTS members tried countless times to talk to him, but they knew once he gets an idea he doesn't stop until he finished  and is completely satisfied with it. Yoongi always searched for perfection, and he didn't care what he had to do to achieve it.

I've been sending him texts all day. He's either ignored me or gave me short replies shooing me off. He didn't like people coming into his office when he worked.

* * *

 

It's 7 pm and I've sent him at least 20 texts in the last 2 hours. He hasn't responded. I was pissed, but mostly worried. I've mustered up all my courage and ringed the bell to his office door. I was secretly hoping that he was sleeping. Instead, his voice bit back at me.

"Come in."

He turned his chair around and looked at me, eyeing me up and down, slightly uninterested. Bags were visible under his eyes, betraying his white milky skin. His eyes were slightly bloodshot from staring at the screen for so long. I couldn't hide my anger.

"Yoongi." My voice was harsh, sliding along the silent beat coming from his headphones.

"What?" He asked, replicating my tone.

"What are you doing?"

"Working. Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm pretty sure working doesn't include tiring yourself to the limit and starving yourself to death."

" Y/N, please don't start with this as well. I've had enough from the others. I'm alright, so please go and don't stress me any further."

"No. I'll stay right here and stress you until you take a break."

"Fuck you." 

He turned his chair back towards the screen and started clicking away.

"Please do."

His hand froze on the mouse and looked back at me.

"What?"

"Fuck me. At least then you might release some of your stress."

Yoongi chuckled loudly, amused.

"I can't. I need to work."

I sighed in defeat. What was going on between me and Yoongi was complicated. We weren't officially lovers. We weren't friends. And we weren't fuck buddies. I guess we were to each other whatever we needed to be. He knows I love him and I would do anything for him, so all he needs to do is ask. If he needs someone to talk to, I'll listen. If he needs someone make him feel loved, I'll love him. Whenever he feels like he needs to escape from his usual life, I'm there to help him, taken that we are so different.

Yoongi returned to his clicking, a silly smile plastered on his face. I walked behind his chair and placed my hands on his shoulders. He flinched, but didn't turn his focus to me.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Something to drink, something to eat, a massage?"

"A massage sounds amazing. I've sat too much on this damn chair."

I smiled happily to myself and grabbed his shoulders with more force, applying the amount of pressure I know he likes. I massaged the whole length of his shoulders, from the sides of his neck to his deltoid.  I rubbed circled with two fingers on both sided of his neck, then moved to his back. I massaged and rubbed all around his trapezius, switching in the parts I knew I needed to. I was kind of an expert at this.

Meanwhile, Yoongi was moaning in both pain and pleasure, directing my movements.

"Are you enjoying this? Having the upper hand on me?" He asked, breathless.

"I don't know about the upper hand, but your voice surely is pretty." Yoongi raised his head and leaned it on my chest, looking at me, almost innocently.

"Weren't you a dominator?"

"It depends."

I sneaked one of my hands into his hair, raising it from above his eyes, gently tucked some of his locks and then started petting it.

"So, how is work going?"

"Not so good. The melody is done. But the words-"

Yoongi took a long pause.

"They just won't come to me."

"Hmm.."

Yoongi shifted his head a little and closed his eyes. His frown disappeared.

"Don't stop.  Spoil me. Talk sweetly to me." His voice was sweet and quiet, as in a begging whisper.

"Hmm.. What should I say? You already know how much I love you."

"Why do you love me?"

"The list could go on forever, but shortly, because you're perfect to me."

"But there are other guys better than me. Guys that are nicer and smarter, rappers that are better."

"They don't matter to me. You'll always be the best to me, because I love you."

"Even if I feel like I don't deserve it?" He opened his eyes and looked up at me. He wanted me to sweet talk his insecurities away.

"But you deserve it. You're amazing Yoongi, and not only me, but an entire world loves you."

"That gets scary sometimes. I'm afraid I won't raise up to their expectations."

"Are you raising to  **your**  expectations? I think being the best version of yourself is the best. Just do what you always do."

"Y/N?"

"Yes?"

"Where have you been my entire life?"

I giggled softly. He smiled back at me, his brown orbs shining with honesty.

"Well, I wasn't born for a part of it. Then, I was just a lost child. Until I found you. "

"But you liked Jimin before me."

"And how much did that last? A month or two. But I stayed loyal to you for years, didn't I?"

"Yoongi, you stole my heart. Please don't ever give it back."

"I wasn't planning to."

I leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. I continued to stroke his hair, until he raised up from my chest  and motioned me to go to the side. He turned towards me and grabbed both my arms, pulling me closer and locking lips with me. It was a sweet soft kiss, a treasured rarity coming from him. Once he pulled away, he let go of my arms and grabbed my waist, and helped me climb on his lap. The chair screeched at both of our weights. He pressed me against him and buried his nose in the crook of my neck, and I did the same.

"I love you, Yoongi."

"I think I might love you as well."

I pulled away and looked in his eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"You think?" The amusement was obvious in my voice. Yoongi deadpanned.

"Don't ruin the moment."

I giggled and apologized. He pulled me back into the hug.

"Do you know what I love most about you?"

"What?"

"Your honesty. The fact that you didn't hide from me, and you told me you loved me from the start. Also, the fact that even tho you loved me you acted normal around me. You didn't push yourself on me. You waited to see how I feel about you. I found your courage and honesty really attractive."

"Hmm.."

"It looks like I'm not the only one who enjoys sweet talk."

"Uhmm."

"I don't how you did it, but I found myself in need for you all the time. I want you. I want all of you. I want you to be mine." 

"I already am." I kissed his neck softly, the tips of his soft hair tickling my nose.

"And this might sound selfish, but I want you completely to myself. I don't want ARMY to know."

"So you want to keep it a secret?"

"No. It's more complicated than that. I want you to be an all-knowing entity. Someone that is always next to me to help me and support me. I want you to be in the back of every music video shoot, every show and every concert."

Yoongi laughed to himself.

"You can be part of BTS. We'll be Bangtan Sonyeondan, and you'll be Behind The Scenes."

I broke into laughter.

"Should I tell PD-nim I work for him now?"

"You don't work for him. You work for me."

"Umm, last time I checked you're not allowed to date your boss." I joked.

"I'm not your boss. I'm just a very demanding boyfriend."

"I can work with that."

We maintained this position, me stroking his hair and placing kisses on his neck, and him rubbing my back and nibbling on my ear.  The beat of his song long stopped, and it was so quiet we could hear ourselves breath.

"Yoongi."

"Hmm..?"

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Weren't we dating before?"

"Were we?"

"I suppose we were. Dating me is weird."

"I noticed."

We both laughed and smiled at eachother. Seeing a happy Yoongi was rare, and I was taking my time admiring it.

"Are you reading any book right now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Come here and read. I want some company. Even if we both do different things, I want to feel your presence."

"Alright." 

I gave him a peck on the nose and left the room. I came back with my book, drinks and snacks. I told him I'll annoy him until he ate, and in the end, he did. And I also made sure he slept that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble taken from my Wattpad account. This story had, I kid you not, 2 views. I hope I can get more here, hence the search filters and fan base in general is A LOT better.  
> I may or may not have a thing for dialogue dynamism. Maybe it's just me, but I sometimes feel like some lines don't need explanations or descriptions. I feel like talking shapes up the personality of a character better than anything else.  
> Please feel free to correct me if you think otherwise.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
